tolfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wiki (French) Throne of Lies: The Online Game of Lies
Langue: Français English Deutsche Español русский العربية Pilipino (Tagalog) português Türkiye Bahasa Indonesia 中文 Svenska A propos Throne of Lies: The Online Game of Lies & Deceit, ou "ToL", est un jeu vidéo de déduction sociale en ligne - inspiré par la politique médiévale et similaire à Werewolf/Mafia. Jusqu'à 16 joueurs pourront jouer dans un match sur PC, Mac, Linux et peut-être en réalité virtuelle. Ce jeu a une campagne de lancement sur Kickstarter et une alpha fermée depuis début 2017. Discussion en direct: https://discord.gg/gvNbRSB But du jeu En fonction de la faction associée a votre classe, le but du jeu peut-être d'éliminer la faction (l'équipe/l'alliance) adverse ou de Survivre. Comment jouer (Début Rapide) Les rumeurs courant que le faction de traîtres, le Unseen complot contre le royaume... Les Blue Dragons, faction fidèle au royaume doivent découvrir qui a commis cette trahison, à travers de la déduction sociale et des indices. Le jeu est simple: Tuez les méchants (la faction Unseen ou la faction Cult) avant qu'ils tuent les bons (la faction Blue Dragon): Tuez ou soyez tués, mais'' vous devez tuer les bonnes personnes...'' La nuit, les méchants (Unseen/Cult) vont souvent tenter d'assassiner ou de perturber la faction des Blue Dragons : Ces faction peut assassiner d'autres joueurs grâce à leurs pouvoirs de la nuit. Les Unseen et Cult pourrons parler la nuit et se connaitre. Inversement, les bons (la faction de Blue Dragon) vont tenter d'investiguer, défendre, ou se protéger ayant le droit de tuer. Ils vont tenter de déterminer de qui ils sont alliés et de qui il faut se méfier en menant une enquête. La plupart des joueurs gentils ne pourront pas se parler une fois la nuit tombée. Les gentils, même s'ils surpassent les Unseen numériquement ne savent pas qui est qui. Durant la journée, les joueurs découvrent qui a éte assassiné la veille et discutent l'affaire. Ils présentent des indices (ainsi que des faux indices créés par la faction de Unseen), discuternt, et à travers une déduction sociale désignent un suspect. Pour les aider, chaque joueur à un pouvoir de jour qui peut aider l'investigation. A la fin de la journée, un joueur est désigné comme étant le traître, il est exécuté. C'est votre responsabilité de désigner et donc d'exécuter la bonne personne. Bien sûr, le jeu à encore beaucoup à apprendre : Il y aura des classes ou sectes uniques qui rendront le jeu plus amusant. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, descendez en bas de cette page et jetez un coup d'oeil aux liens! Les quatre factions? Dans ce jeu, chaque joueur est assigné à une des quatre factions. 1. La faction de Blue Dragon (Bons): Le rôle des Blue Dragons est de vaincre les Unseen, la Cult, et tous les neutres qui tenteraient de les détruire. Les Blue Dragons doivent se baser sur des cours d'investigation et leur intelligence pour découvrir l'enemi. Seulement quelques Blue Dragons ont le pouvoir de tuer, donc ils doivent compter sur les exécutions de jour pour combattre les autre factions. Les Blue Dragons sont plus nombreux que toutes les autres factions, mais ne savent pas si des autre jouers sont bon ou méchant. 2. Les Unseen (Méchants): Le rôle des Unseen est de vaincre les Blue Dragons, la Cult, et tous les neutres qui tenteraient de les détruire. Les Unseen sont minoritaires, mais elles se connaissent toutes. 3. Neutres: Certains neutres ont seulement besoin de survivre jusqu'à la fin du jeu. D'autres ont un objectif unique. 4. La Cult: Le rôle de la Cult est de vaincre les Blue Dragons, les Unseen, et tous les neutres qui tenteraient de les détruire. La Cult débute uniquement avec le chef de la Cult. Il aura la capacité de recruter la plupart des Blue Dragons et des neutres pour additioner a la Cult. Tous les membres des Unseen seront à l'abri d'une conversion. Qu'est-ce qui rend ce jeu si spécial? Throne of Lies n'est pas comme les autres jeux de déduction sociale. Le jeu repose sur deux méchanismes importants. * Le King Au début du jeu, un joueur sera désigné King et sera assigné à une faction non-sectaire. Le King a le pouvoir de manipuler le jeu, de gagner des votes supplémentaires et de poser son véto au résultat du vote. Le King est dangereux pour les factions opposées, si dangereux que tout le monde qui est contre lui veut le tuer. Si l'assassinat est réussi, un processus d'auto-nomination est ouvert afin de trouver le nouveau King. Des Nobles peuvent se présenter pour remplacer le roi. * Les Unseen et leur pouvoir de conversion Chaque héros a besoin d'un bon vieux méchant et Throne of Lies n'est en ça pas une exception. Les Unseen commencent avec l'Assassin et le Génie. L'Assassin sera celui qui exécutera les meutres tandis que le Génie sera en charge de convertir les joueurs. Le Génie est capable de faire changer les gens en Unseen et c'est là que l'amusement commence. Le Génie est capable d'attirer des joueurs dans sa faction. Ceci est possible parce que la taille maximum des Unseen est de trois personnes. Si le Génie réussi, le joueur est désormais pour les Unseen. En plus, le joueur converti à une nouvelle classe. Cette classe est un clone (bien que légèrement différent) de leur classe originale. Si l'Assassin meurt, le joueur converti devient le nouveau Assassin. Le Génie, en revanche, ne peut être remplacé. Types de Classes Il y a huit types de classes: Défensive '''= La classe défensive peut se défendre et défendre son allié. Tueuse = La classe des tueurs peut assassiner les membres des factions enemies. '''Offensive = La classe offensive peut utiliser ses capacités offensives pour gêner ses adversaires. Enquêteuse = La classe investigante peut investiguer sur les autres, réveler des indices à propos de leur classe/ faction/ type Sociale = La classe sociale utilise du commérage pour progresser dans le jeu Speciale = Certaines classes sont uniques comme Le Roi ouLe Génie qui ne correspondent à aucun autre type. Soutien = La classe de soutien aide les autres en soignant ou donnant du pouvoir aux autres classes Joker = Les jokers sont des classes auto-intéressés qui ne se concentrent que sur elles-mêmes. ** Les classes sont sujettes à modification lorsqu'en alpha/beta a '''' Mode de jeu normal Dans le mode de jeu normal, entre 8 et 10 joueurs seront membres des Blue Dragons. Les Blue Dragons dans le mode de jeu normal génèrent le Shérif, le Prince et le Physicien. Les Unseen génèrent l'Assassin et le Génie. Les joueurs qui ne sont pas affectés aux deux premières factions sont un joueur neutre avec une petite chance d'être la Cult. Phases de jeu/ Flux Le gameplay ToL se compose de deux phases: une phase de jour et une phase nocturne. Le jeu commence à partir de la phase de nuit, continue à la phase de jour, puis à la phase de nuit et ainsi de suite. Le jeu jouera dans ce type de boucle jusqu'à ce qu'une faction soit victorieuse. Début du jeu Le joueur sera autorisé à créer un alias pour ce jeu et à lui assigner une classe. Seul le joueur connaît sa propre classe. Les joueurs seront présentés l'un à l'autre. En plus de cela, un joueur sera désigné Roi. Le Roi recevra une faction non-Culte. Tout le monde sait qui est le Roi, mais seulement le Roi connaît sa véritable faction. Après un court dialogue, chaque joueur retourne dans sa propre salle et le jeu se poursuit jusqu'à la phase nocturne Nuit Les classes Nobles, Cultistes, et les membres de la Unseen seront en mesure de discuter avec d'autres membres sélectionnés tandis que d'autres passeront la phase de la nuit en silence. Les joueurs utilisant leur capacité de classe seront en mesure de commettre des actions de nuit. Certaines actions de nuit permettront aux joueurs d'enquêter, certaines permettront aux joueurs de protéger, tandis que d'autres permettent aux joueurs d'assassiner. Les actions nocturnes qui ont été enregistrées pendant la phase nocturne ne seront résolues qu'à la fin de la phase nocturne. Les joueurs seront informés de certaines actions qui ont été prises contre eux. Certaines aptitudes ont des priorités par rapport aux autres. (Par exemple, l'Assassin tente d'assassiner le Butler, et en même temps, le Valet tente d'occuper l'Assassin pour la nuit. L'action du Butler sera résolue d'abord et L'Assassin sera occupé, incapable de tuer le Valet. Jour La phase de jour commencera par révéler qui n'a pas survécu à la phase de nuit. La classe de l'être tombé sera révélée, avec leur journal in-game et le deathnote.Si le roi n'a pas survécu à la nuit, un processus d'auto-nomination est commencé pour trouver le remplaçant. Les classes nobles seront en mesure de prendre du recul pour remplacer le roi. Si un seul Noble s'avance, ce Noble devient le Roi. Si deux Noble s'avancent, un bulletin de vote pour choisir le prochain Roi des deux candidats sera ouvert. S'il n'y a pas de Noble qui progresse, un autre processus d'auto-nomination sera ouvert demain. S'il n'y a pas de candidat après deux processus consécutifs d'auto-nomination, un vide de pouvoir se produit, où il n'y aura pas de roi pour le reste du jeu. Après le remplacement du roi ou le roi a survécu, une discussion pour accuser les joueurs de trahison va commencer. Pour faire avancer la discussion, les joueurs peuvent utiliser la capacité de leur classe en secret. Les capacités de jour s'activent généralement instantanément au moment de l'activation et chaque joueur ne peut utiliser qu'une par jour. Pour aider les joueurs encore plus loin, un wiki dans le jeu sera fourni pour aider le processus de déduction. Pendant l'accusation, si un joueur est convaincu, un joueur peut voter son suspect. Si un joueur reçoit la majorité du vote, un procès sera tenu contre le joueur. Si le suspect est reconnu coupable, il sera exécuté. Le premier joueur à accuser les coupables aura l'honneur de l'exécuter. L'arme de l'accusateur fournira un tableau de méthodes d'exécution. Mort? Les joueurs morts seront capables d'observer depuis le cimetière. Ils ne pourront pas parler avec les vivants, sauf pour certains rôles. Le joueur mort peut encore gagner si sa condition de victoire est atteinte. Scénario Throne of Lies a un scénario, trié par date de sortie : 1. Le Château 2. Le bon roi 3. Le roi corrompu 4. Où est ma couleur..? L'histoire d'un bouffon 5. La conspiration 6. Le rassemblement Inspiré par ''' * La politique médiévale * Werewolf/Mafia * Sherlock Holmes * SC2: Mafia * Secret Hitler * Town of Salem * Game of Thrones * Versailles * Skyrim * League of Legends * Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) * Monty Python and the Holy Grail '''Wins/Appearances * GDC 2016 * Unite 2016 Liens externes * Site officiel * Steam Page Language Translations If the menu at the top does not work, try these: * Deutsche * Français * Español * русский * العربية * Pilipino (Tagalog) * português * Türkiye * Bahasa Indonesia * 中文 * Svenska Category:Browse